Spleef Arena
The Spleef Arena is a complex of builds originally built by player Molster. It is part of Unterganger City's New Ward. The complex consists of a titular spleef stadium, a row of flags, a plaza, statue of longcat and tacgnol each beside the main entrance gate to the arena, an avenue from the plaza to the gate on the Greater Wall of Athyras, and an RTN station under the plaza. The Spleef Arena can be accessed via the Rail Transit Network, at the Spleef/Fuhrerbunker station on the South Line. History The original plan for this area was a Nazi District for Unterganger City, consisting of grand Third Reich structures, all to be built by Deficere. However, this plan went dormant and only the underground Fuhrerbunker is finished. Molster then reinvisioned the area as a complex for minecraftian sports, the spleef being the most well known of this category. However, Molster himself has never been in a minigame server so the details of this plan is difficult to develop, leaving the spleef arena as the only structure built for this plan. As the original spleef arena was deemed too small for a satisfying play, he wanted to expand and upgrade the Spleef Arena, but eventually lost interest in it, leaving some portions demolished. However, as Fegelein1906 still saw potential in the arena he restored it mid-2015. As part of the upgrade statues of longcat and tacgnol each was made by Procrastinator and the surrounding perimeter structure by MTM. Molster came back with a different plan for the area that called for the remainder of the builds in this complex, with the aim of being the new focal point of Unterganger City. The row of flagstaff - consisting of flags of each nationality of the players in the server - that was staggered around DA's Castle (owned by our server founder) was replicated in front of the Spleef stadium in an orderly manner. A plaza modeled after Wilhelm Platz in Berlin was built in front of the flagstaff row, with wide roads radiating from it towards the old city center, the gate to new Athyras, the spleef stadium itself, and southwards towards Molster's house. RT South Line was redirected underneath the plaza to a new station, which was later renovated to fit a new Loop Line. An Athyras Tramways tramline terminates in front of the station, and sometime later moved underground connecting directly to the underground station. Points of interest ;Spleef Arena :Pretty basic construction. A pit with bedrock walls and lava at the bottom. Size of playable area to be measured. ;Flagstaff row :Represents the nationality of every player on the server. Each pole is made of different material, and signs placed at the bottom of the pole with the country name and list of players from that country. ;Plaza :Modeled after Wilhelm Platz in Berlin. There's a central fountain, and on each corner are plinths for statues (armor stands) of prominent players. Used to have those of procrastinator and molster, titled Lords Holy Saviour of the UMS for their role in resolving the First Server Downtime. Two landscaped hedges hem the plaza north and south. ;Madokami Avenue :Coming out of the Plaza westward, it leads to Madoka Gate, the gateway to new Athyras. Athyras BLue Line run on the center median. ;Underground station :RT South and Loop lines stop here. Athyras Blue Line terminates here. See the section below. Station Under the Plaza is the Spleef Station, accessed from staircases on Madokami Avenue and the Plaza, and also via an underground passage to/from the Fuhrerbunker. RT South Line, which briefly surfaced at Temple station, dips back underground and serve this station. Later the station was modified to accommodate the Loop line, initially with side platform layout but sometime later renovated to be single platform. Athyras Blue Line initially terminate at ground level, but the terminal platform was moved underground and directly connects to the concourse level of the station. Platform layout Adjacent stations of the lines are as follows: Gallery Placeholder Trivia *Not a single round of spleef has been played here throughout the known history of the server. Category:Buildings Category:Games